Soulmate
by scarletraika
Summary: Orang bilang bahwa sejauh apapun, kalau memang sudah jodoh, pasti akan saling bertemu pada saat yang tepat. Tapi bagaimana dengan kisah saat sepasang soulmate itu ditakdirkan untuk tidak akan pernah bertemu? SasuNaru.


Huumm… apa ya? Kayaknya ga ada yang perlu Rai ucapkan deh. XD

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto.

Warnings:

AU, OOC, super LIGHT Shounen Ai. Yaah… shouai-nya emang hampir ga kelihatan sih. u.u

Don't like, don't read.

Happy reading, minna-san… :)

#

23 April 1992.

Osaka Hospital, 10.07 pm.

Hampir seluruh keluarga besar Uchiha tengah berkumpul di sebuah lorong milik rumah sakit megah ini. Wajah-wajah putih pucat khas Uchiha itu mengguratkan ketegangan, walaupun tetap terlihat tenang. Berpasang-pasang mata beriris hitam pekat menatap sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kaca buram. Menunggu penuh pengharapan.

Uchiha Fugaku, nama salah seorang pria di sana. Berdiri penuh kegelisahan di depan pintu kamar nomor 123. Ia bersidekap sembari menutup kedua matanya. Ibu jari dan jari telunjuk dari tangan kanannya memijit pelipisnya tanpa henti. Sesekali ia membuka sebelah mata untuk melihat keadaan anak pertamanya, yang tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk di pangkuan sang bibi.

Pria itu menghela nafas mengingat bagaimana anak sulungnya itu memaksa untuk ikut ke rumah sakit ini tadi. Katanya, ingin menjadi anak pertama yang melihat bayi yang sudah dikandung ibunya selama sembilan bulan itu.

Memikirkan hal ini, Fugaku semakin gelisah saja rasanya. Di dalam sana, di dalam kamar berpintu kaca buram itu, sang istri sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan anaknya yang kedua sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sayang sekali, para dokter tadi tidak mengizinkan siapa pun untuk masuk, padahal seandainya…

Lamunan pria itu terputus, saat suara jeritan bayi menangis terdengar di lorong panjang itu. Fugaku merasa tangisan kencang sang bayi bagaikan suara seruling surga. Ia dapat merasakan, bagaimana sanak saudaranya berdiri secara serentak. Mungkin pengecualian untuk kakak perempuannya, yang tadi tengah memangku Itachi.

Pintu kaca itu terbuka. Seorang dokter muncul dari dalam kamar sambil tersenyum. Beberapa anggota keluarga Uchiha di lorong itu menghela nafas, terutama para kaum wanitanya.

Tapi, seolah-olah belum puas, Fugaku berkata dengan tersendat-sendat, "Istri saya, bagaimana? Mikoto… dia…"

Dokter itu terus menyunggingkan senyum. "Ibu dan bayinya selamat. Kini, tuan sudah memiliki seorang bayi laki-laki lagi. Selamat, tuan…"

Setelah itu, barulah Fugaku menghela lega. Sambil menyeka setetes keringat di keningnya, pria itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih. Bayi laki-lakinya telah lahir dengan sehat dan sempurna, istrinya selamat, kini anggota dari keluarga kecilnya bertambah satu lagi.

Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi, dan…

Fugaku kembali menyunggingkan senyum bahagia saat teringat sebuah nama anak laki-laki yang diciptakan istrinya beberapa minggu yang lalu untuk calon bayinya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Rasanya tidak ada lagi saat yang lebih membahagiakan dari malam ini. Sebelum benar-benar larut dalam suasana kegembiraan, Uchiha Fugaku masih sempat melirik ke arah jam digital di pergelangan tangannya.

10.10 pm. Entah kenapa, pria itu merasa sedikit merinding.

-

10 Oktober 1994.

Namikaze Apartment, 02.31 am.

Namikaze Minato menggenggam pergelangan tangan istrinya dengan gugup. Melihat wajah cantik wanita yang paling dicintainya itu mengukir kesakitan, pria itu merasa sangat tersiksa. Dengan gemetar, ia meniupkan hembusan angin dingin di ubun-ubun wanita berambut merah itu.

Pria itu tidak lagi mendengar kalimat-kalimat petunjuk yang diucapkan sang dokter di ujung kasur sana. Tepat di bawah kedua kaki istrinya yang tengah menekuk ke atas. Ia memusatkan seluruh perhatian untuk Kushina yang tengah kesakitan. Dan itu membuatnya tak bisa menahan air mata.

Dua tetes air mata mengalir di pipi pria itu dalam diam, ketika suara tangisan bayi terdengar melengking di ruangan itu.

Minato menahan nafas. Semua kejadian saat itu terlihat seperti diperlambat, untuknya. Wajah istrinya yang pucat, dimana kedua mata hijau milik istrinya tertutup rapat, dengan bibir merah yang menutup dan membuka untuk mengambil oksigen lebih banyak. Dada istrinya yang tertutup selembar selimut bergerak naik-turun tak terkendali.

Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada beberapa suster yang di panggilnya ke sini untuk membantu persalinan istrinya. Mereka semua terlihat begitu sibuk. Lalu sang dokter yang tengah menggendong sesosok mungil yang tertutup oleh sebuah handuk putih. Berjalan ke sana dan ke mari. Terlihat begitu sibuk.

Kehamilan…

Kushina…

Persalinan…

Bayi… lahir…

Pria itu termenung sejenak, mencoba mencerna semuanya. Lalu… dengan tiba-tiba ia berdiri tegak. Seolah-olah baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Minato menatap dokter yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggendong seorang bayi itu dengan tatapan linglung. Sementara ia merasa para suster tengah mengelilingi istrinya, sambil menyinggung-nyinggung sesuatu tentang "persalinan kedua".

Minato tak bisa memperhatikan istrinya lagi. Kini perhatiannya jatuh pada sang dokter wanita yang tersenyum penuh kegembiraan. "Selamat, tuan… Persalinan istri anda berhasil dan sukses dengan lancar. Kini, tuan memiliki seorang bayi laki-laki yang sungguh cantik sekali. Mungkin tuan ingin menggendongnya?"

Masih dengan sedikit bingung, Minato menatap sosok makhluk mungil yang kini berada di dalam dekapannya. Seorang bayi yang terus menangis tanpa henti, sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan mungilnya sosok itu menggeliat ke sana dan ke mari. Ia dapat melihat beberapa helai rambut tipis di ubun-ubun anaknya. Berwarna pirang keemasan. Cantik sekali.

Minato tersenyum lembut. Ia merasa bahagia, sangat merasa bahagia.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, dengan penuh semangat, pria itu membawa bayinya ke ranjang tempat istrinya terbaring. Menemukan wajah cantik yang dibanjiri oleh keringat. Mungkin karena baru melakukan 'persalinan kedua", pikir Minato. Tapi banjir peluh itu tak membuat senyuman manis Kushina tak terlihat.

"Bayi kita, Minato…" bisik wanita itu pelan.

Dan Minato mengangguk. Ia meletakkan bayinya di sebelah Kushina. Bibirnya tak berhenti berkomat-kamit membisikkan, "Syukur pada Tuhan… Syukur pada Tuhan yang Penuh Kasih… Beribu syukur pada Tuhan…"

Tak ia pedulikan lagi sang dokter dan para suster yang masih membereskan segala sesuatu di kamarnya. Ia merasa seolah-olah terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Namanya jadi Naruto, iya bukan…?"

Minato hanya merespon bisikan istrinya itu dengan anggukan kepala. Dadanya terasa begitu bergemuruh dalam kebahagiaan, membuatnya tak mampu mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Tentu saja, harus begitu. Kini Kushina sudah memberikannya momongan, seorang bayi laki-laki. Apa lagi yang kurang setelah itu?

Senyum Minato bertambah lebar. Namikaze Naruto… Bukankah nama itu sungguh sempurna?

Dalam kegembiraannya, Minato masih sempat melirik pada jam kecil di atas buffet kamarnya. Jam yang langsung di cabut baterainya oleh seorang suster (permintaan aneh Kushina), begitu bayi mungilnya lahir dan menangis keras tadi.

02.34 am. Entah kenapa, pria itu merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

-

23 November 1994.

Osaka Hospital, 06.41 pm.

Ia berdiri dari kursinya dengan gelisah, sementara sosok dalam dekapannya terus menerus meraung tidak tentu. Gurat-gurat kekhawatiran terlihat semakin jelas di wajah cantik wanita berambut hitam itu. Sedari tadi anak kecilnya tak kunjung berhenti menangis dan itu membuatnya sangat tidak tenang.

Ada apa ini? Siang tadi, suhu tubuh anaknya meningkat drastis secara tiba-tiba. Lalu sosok mungil itu mulai menangis tidak jelas. Wajah putih Sasuke memerah pucat. Mikoto panik setengah mati, sementara Fugaku hanya berkata datar,

"Sasuke hanya terkena demam tinggi biasa, Mikoto. Janganlah sepanik itu,"

Tapi Mikoto tetap tidak bisa merasa tenang. Ia memiliki suatu firasat buruk yang aneh. Entahlah. Hanya saja, tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke menangis meraung-raung begini. Seolah-olah tengah mengamuk, pikir Mikoto.

Sungguh, wanita itu hanya berfikir kalau Sasuke kecil bersikap sangat aneh. Sudah berkali-kali Sasuke terkena demam, tapi baru kali ini bayi tampan berambut hitam itu menangis histeris. Uchiha selalu tenang. Sasuke anak yang tagguh. Mikoto tahu betul kalau Sasuke tidak akan meraung-raung sekencang ini hanya karena rasa sakit di kepalanya. Sementara yang terjadi sekarang ini…

Tercenung, Mikoto menatap mata hitam bayinya yang dibasahi oleh air mata itu dalam diam. Ia yakin, saat ini ada sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi. Ia tidak tahu apa, di mana, atau pun bagaimana. Tapi Mikoto tahu, Sasuke kecilnya merasakan hal itu.

Lalu wanita lembut itu merasakan tepukan pelan dari tangan suaminya di punggungnya. Nama Uchiha Sasuke sudah di panggil oleh sang dokter.

-

23 November 1994.

Daegu Hospital, 07.21 pm.

Kushina menangis. Ia sudah menangis sejak berpuluh-puluh menit yang lalu, dan ia merasa tak akan pernah bisa berhenti menangis. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter barusan. Dengan tatapan nanar, wanita berambut merah itu melihat ke sebuah pintu besi di ujung lorong ini.

Malaikatnya… Bayinya yang terkasih.

Naruto-nya yang indah… astaga!

Tangisan Kushina semakin deras. Bahunya mengguncang semakin kencang, sementara tangan kanan dan kirinya meremas sebuah sapu tangan biru muda yang sudah basah akan air mata.

Dengan perasaan hancur, wanita itu kembali teringat akan penjelasan sang dokter. Dengan hati teriris-iris, wanita itu kembali teringat kejadian-kejadian yang telah lalu. Dengan menahan sesak di dada, Kushina menjerit dalam hati.

Gagal jantung bawaan. Gagal jantung yang diderita sejak baru lahir. Astaga…

Kushina mengurut dadanya yang terasa begitu nyeri. Apa salahnya, Tuhan? Apa dosa bayi mungil itu? Mengapa dosa dan kesalahan suami dan dirinya harus dilimpahkan pada Naruto yang bahkan belum genap berusia dua bulan?

Satu katup jantungnya bayinya tidak bekerja. Membuat darah kotor dan darah bersih di dalam tubuh Naruto tercampur. Menyedihkan sekali. Membuat tubuh bayinya berwarna begitu biru. Membuatnya harus dioperasi, di usia yang begitu kecil. Satu bulan lewat dua minggu…

Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa?!

Kenapa Engkau jadikan malaikat mungil itu menanggung penyakit seberat ini? Kenapa Engkau jadikan, jantung bayinya itu itu tidak berfungsi normal? Kenapa bukan dia saja yang menerima kecacatan itu? Dia atau suaminya…?

Tangisan Kushina semakin menjadi saat sepasang tangan kokoh memeluknya dari samping. Minato.

"Kenapa, Minato…? Kenapa Tuhan yang Penuh Kasih itu memberi takdir sekejam ini pada Naruto? Kenapa?!"

Minato bungkam untuk sejenak, sementara ia langsung terbayang dengan kenyataan bahwa bayinya tengah menjalani operasi untuk memasukkan katup jantung buatan. Operasi sementara untuk penderita penyakit seperti penyakit Naruto. Pria pirang itu mengatupkan gigi kuat-kuat, menahan rasa perih di dadanya. Ingin rasanya ia menggila, melarikan diri dari kenyataan tentang anak pertamanya.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan keadaan wanita yang paling ia cintai ini nantinya? Bagaimana dengan Naruto-nya?

"Percayalah, Kushina… Tuhan selalu tahu apa yang terbaik untuk hamba-hambanya."

Wanita berambut panjang itu hanya tergugu.

-

10 Januari 1995.

Uchihas House, 08.10 am.

Sasuke tersenyum. Sasuke tertawa bersama kakak laki-lakinya yang kini hampir berusia tujuh tahun. Di sekeliling bayi yang tengah belajar untuk mampu berjalan lebih sempurna itu, berserakan puluhan mainan. Sementara di tangan mungilnya sendiri, ia menggenggam sebuah pesawat mungil berwarna putih.

Itachi, kakaknya, tengah bergaya sok dewasa. Dengan sebuah kamera hitam milik ayahnya, ia tengah membidik gambar adiknya yang tengah ceria itu dari bermacam-macam posisi. Bibirnya tak berhenti menegur adiknya untuk jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Hasil fotonya bisa buram nanti.

Namun Sasuke kecil tak peduli. Kini ia mulai bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju sang ibu yang tengah terkikik geli. Di tangan Mikoto terdapat sebuah dot bayi yang penuh berisi air susu.

Itachi mendengus kesal. Sambil menenteng kamera ayahnya ia berjalan mengejar Sasuke yang kini tengah digendong ibunya.

"Jangan kemana-mana dulu, Sasuke. Kakak belum selesai memotretmu!"

Fugaku yang tengah membaca koran ditemani dengan segelas kopi, melirik ke arah istri dan anaknya yang tengah heboh itu. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. Istrinya yang sedang membuatkan segelas susu untuk Itachi. Putra pertamanya yang tengah menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sayang. Dan putra bungsunya yang kini tengah melamun dengan puting dot di mulutnya.

Tanpa sadar, pria itu mengikuti arah tatapan mata Sasuke. Pada langit biru tanpa awan, yang terlihat di luar jendela. Fugaku tak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba ia menghela nafas lega.

-

10 Januari 1995.

Namikaze Apartment, 08.21 am.

Naruto kecil tengah tertawa senang. Sejak neneknya datang ke apartment keluarga kecil Namikaze semalam, belum pernah sekalipun bayi pirang itu menangis. Bahkan tadi pagi, ia bangun dari tidurnya dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Membuat sang ibu tersenyum bahagia sambil menyernyitkan dahi bingung. Sementara sang ayah hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

Sang nenek menimang cucu satu-satunya yang baru saja menjalani operasi sementara itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sesekali ia menggelitik perut bayi pirang itu, membuat apartment mewah keluarga kecil itu ramai dengan suara tawa Naruto yang indah.

Dengan senyum terkembang, Kushina mengambil tempat duduk di sofa sebelah ibu mertuanya duduk. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah dot bayi yang berisi susu.

"Waktunya sarapan, Naru sayang—"

Dan Naruto kembali tergelak.

Minato memasuki ruang keluarga kediamannya ini sambil membawa sebuah mug berisi kopi panas di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam koran yang masih terlipat rapi. Koran yang baru diambilnya dari pintu depan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Pandangannya langsung jatuh pada putra tercintanya yang tengah ceria. Jika anaknya sedang seperti ini, pasti takkan ada seorang pun yang menyangka bahwa bayinya itu selalu dalam keadaan terancam. Dengan mertua Kushina yang tengah mengoceh. Dan istrinya yang memegang sebuah dot berwarna biru muda sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Minato tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba pikirannya terbawa ke kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat ia mendaftarkan Namikaze Naruto ke rumah sakit, untuk daftar orang-orang yang membutuhkan donor organ manusia. Untuk kasus anaknya ini, donor jantung.

Sesungguhnya, Minato tak terlalu mengharap kesembuhan anaknya lewat hal ini. Pria itu berfikir, memangnya berapa banyak anak bayi yang akan mati dalam keadaan sehat di dalam kecelakaan? Lalu berapa banyak orangtua yang rela jantung anaknya diambil untuk didonorkan? Belum lagi antrian panjang nama-nama lain yang berada di atas nama anaknya.

Pria tampan itu menghela nafas panjang. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha.

-

10 Februari 1995.

Osaka Hospital, 12.10 pm.

Fugaku tersenyum pahit. Mengapa Tuhan memberinya garis takdir sperti ini? Mengapa takdir Tuhan begitu kejam? Ia sudah resmi kehilangan adiknya dalam kecelakaan mobil itu 10 menit yang lalu. Karena ternyata, rumah sakit ini tak mampu menyelamatkan nyawa adiknya yang tengah sekarat.

Adiknya dan adik ipar perempuannya sudah tiada. Lalu kini putra pertamanya tengah dalam keadaan kritis di ruang UGD. Fugaku tak berhenti merintih pada Tuhan, agar nasib anak sulungnya itu tidak seperti adik laki-lakinya.

Lalu yang terakhir, yang paling membuat hatinya sakit, adalah kenyataan bahwa ia memang sudah kehilangan putra bungsunya sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sejak mobil sedan yang dikemudikan oleh adiknya itu terlempar ke bahu jalan. Sejak truk raksasa itu beradu dengan kendaraan adiknya. Sejak batitanya, Uchiha Sasuke, terpental keluar mobil.

Fugaku menyenderkan tubuhnya sambil mengerang pelan. Ia frustasi. Seandainya saja ia melarang kedua putranya ikut berjalan-jalan bersama paman mereka, tentu kejadian ini tidak terjadi. Tentu kedua putranya itu masih sehat. Walau mungkin ia akan tetap kehilangan adiknya.

"F-fuga…ku,"

Oh ya. Di mana Mikoto sekarang? Tadi setelah sampai di rumah sakit ini, ia langsung pamit pergi ke tempat lain. Pria itu tahu, istrinya adalah wanita berjiwa kuat. Tapi tidakkah seharusnya kini istrinya itu menangis di pelukannya? Di mana wanita itu berada?

"F-fugaku!"

Pria berambut hitam itu tersentak kaget. Mata kelamnya itu langsung menangkap sosok cantik istrinya tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan kedua tangan terkepal di dada, Mikoto mendudukkan diri di kursi sebelah suaminya.

"Fugaku," Air mata wanita itu mengalir dari kedua matanya yang memang sudah bengkak. Otomatis, Fugaku menarik wanita berambut hitam itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ssshh… Aku tahu ini menyakitkan. Tapi kau harus sabar, sayang," Fugaku berkata pelan.

Mikoto menatap mata suaminya lekat-lekat. "I-iya. Dan… aku juga sudah menandatangani kertas itu, F-fugaku. Aku langsung menandatangani-nya, setelah kau beritahukan aku bahwa kita telah k-kehilangan Sasuke—"

Fugaku membelalak. "Tanda tangan apa, maksudmu?"

Mikoto tak segera menjawab. Tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan tangis, "D-donor… organ—" suaranya pecah sampai di sini.

Serta merta Fugaku melepas pelukannya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dengan mulut menganga, "Untuk apa, Mikoto?! Kita sama sekali tidak membutuhkan uang!" Ia merasa kepalanya dihantam oleh sebuah palu besar mendengar kenyataan itu. Apa-apaan Mikoto.

Bahu wanita itu bergetar hebat. "Aku juga merasa berat," Mikoto mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Tapi… kalau kau ingat dengan cerita tentang anak Korea itu. Bayi cacat yang kuceritakan padamu, Itachi, dan… S-sasuke," suara wanita itu kembali terputus oleh tangisan. "Dan k-kalau kau ingat dengan… ekspresi Sasuke saat,"—ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat— "saat aku bercerita tentang anak Korea sakit yang diceritakan oleh sahabatku itu,"

Fugaku menghela nafas panjang. Menatap istrinya yang tengah terisak itu membuat hatinya melembut. Tentu saja ia mengerti apa maksud istrinya itu. Ekspresi sedih tak beralasan Sasuke malam itu.

"Kau memberikan jantung Sasuke untuk bayi gagal jantung itu?" tanya Fugaku lembut.

"Iya. Khusus untuk anak Korea itu,"

Pria berambut hitam itu menghela nafas. Toh semuanya sudah terjadi kini. Sasuke meninggal, dan tak ada salahnya jika jantung Sasuke diberikan untuk anak lain yang cacat. Paling tidak, kematian Sasuke tidak terlihat sia-sia.

"Tapi kau harus siap dengan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke akan dimakamkan tanpa jantung di dalam tubuhnya." Fugaku meraih pipi istrinya itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Air mata Mikoto menitik setetes lagi, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum sedih, "Aku tahu dan aku siap. Aku tak meminta bayaran apa pun pada keluarga Korea itu," mata wanita itu menatap mata suaminya. "Aku yakin Sasuke akan sangat bahagia di Syurga sana setelah kita melakukan ini untuknya. Aku memiliki firasat kuat untuk itu, Fugaku,"

Pria berambut hitam itu menatap istrinya tanpa ekspresi.

"Untuk sekali ini saja, Fugaku. Kau harus yakin dengan firasat seorang wanita."

Pria Uchiha itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah. Tapi kenapa harus seorang anak Korea? Di sini pun banyak anak bayi yang menderita penyakit semacam itu,"

Mata hitam Mikoto menerawang jauh, "Aku hanya ingin memberikan jantung Sasuke pada bayi itu. Tidak dengan yang lainnya. Entahlah. Lagi-lagi ini adalah sebuah firasat, Fugaku."

-

10 April 1995.

Daegu Hospital, 04.23 pm.

Minato termenung. Betapa pengasihnya Tuhan…

Tadi siang ia tengah berada di depan komputernya ketika telepon di rumahnya berdering keras. Membawa kabar bahagia. Sebuah keluarga di Jepang sana memberikan jantung bayi laki-laki mereka yang kecelakaan untuk Naruto. Khusus untuk Namikaze Naruto.

Minato tak yakin, dari mana keluarga itu mendapat berita tentang keadaan anaknya yang kritis ini. Tapi ia merasa sangat bersyukur. Menurut dokter yang menangani anaknya, jantung itu kini sedang dikirim ke Jepang menggunakan sebuah helikopter kecil.

Saat mendengar itu, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia segera melesat menuju rumah sakit.

Minato melirik ke arah Kushina yang tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil menopang dagu. Sepasang mata hijau itu basah oleh air mata yang tak berhenti-berhentinya mengalir dalam diam.

"Minato," tiba-tiba sepasang bibir itu mengeluarkan sebuah bisikan lembut. "A-aku tak pernah menyangka Naruto mendapatkan donor jantungnya secepat ini. Aku sungguh berterimakasih pada keluarga itu." Kushina menjilat kedua bibirnya yang kering, sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum. "Mereka baik sekali. Memberikan jantung anak kecilnya khusus untuk bayi kita, dengan cuma-cuma."

"Ya, apalagi golongan darah anak itu sama persis dengan anak kita," Minato menatap istrinya dalam. "Kita akan mengunjungi keluarga Jepang itu nanti untuk berterimakasih, jika Naruto sudah sehat dan normal."

Tiba-tiba, Kushina tercenung. "Aku hanya berharap, tubuh Naruto tidak menolak jantung barunya, Minato. Walaupun semuanya sudah diperiksa dan keadaannya memang cocok," wanita berambut merah itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya tumbuh sehat sambil tertawa."

Pria pirang itu mengatupkan giginya setelah mendengar ucapan istrinya. Ia sadar betul dengan konsekuensinya jika ternyata Naruto nanti tidak dapat menerima jantung anak Jepang itu di dalam tubuhnya. Ia menghela nafas. Artinya ia tetap akan kehilangan Naruto, bukan?

"Aku yakin, selepas operasi ini Naruto akan bahagia," gumam Minato pelan. Yeah, setidaknya ia sudah berusaha.

-

Mikoto merasa menyesal dan begitu sedih. Wanita itu meneteskan air matanya sekali lagi. Kenapa? Padahal dua minggu pertama pasca operasi, keadaan bayi pirang itu bagus sekali. Sehat sekali. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba ia mendengar kabar bahwa keadaan bayi itu menurun drastis?

Kenapa tiba-tiba bayi itu turut dipanggil Tuhan, menyusul Sasuke? Apa ini artinya kematian Sasuke tetap sia-sia? Apakah ini berarti semuanya sia-sia? Jangan pikirkan dulu arti biaya besar yang harus ditanggung oleh keluarga Korea itu untuk operasi anaknya, tapi juga perasaan perih yang harus dirasakan oleh pasangan suami-istri itu.

Bayangkan saja perasaan mereka. Diangkat begitu tinggi ke langit, lalu kembali dihempaskan ke bumi. Pasti rasanya sangat sakit. Bahkan, ia mendengar bahwa wanita Korea cantik itu sempat pingsan selama tiga hari.

Wanita berambut hitam itu menarik nafas. Tapi entah kenapa, walaupun memang kejadian ini begitu tragis, Mikoto tidak menyesal telah mendonorkan jantung anaknya untuk Namikaze Naruto. Walau jika dipikir dengan logika, semua pengorbanannya itu tentu dianggap sia-sia. Karena ternyata, bayi Korea itu tetap wafat.

Tapi Mikoto merasa ia telah menyatukan sesuatu yang tidak ia fahami. Dan perasaan itu membuatnya merasa bahagia, dibalik kejadian menyedihkan dua anak manusia itu.

-

Kushina tengah merenung di atas kasur kamarnya yang besar. Ia memeluk sebuah bantal, dan menggenggam sebuah baju bayi milik Naruto. Matanya bengkak dan wajahnya masih pucat. Tapi suaminya berkata kalau mereka akan tetap berangkat ke Jepang dua hari lagi. Untuk berterimakasih pada keluarga anak yang telah mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Naruto…

…walaupun ternyata, pengorbanan besar itu sia-sia.

Wanita berambut panjang itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa menganggap semua ini sia-sia. Tidak ada artinya, tak berharga.

Oh, tidak! Ia tidak bisa.

Entah kenapa Kushina merasa kalau dalam lubuk hati malaikat pirangnya itu, Naruto memang akan merasa jauh lebih bahagia jika ia turut di panggil Tuhan. Menyusul anak Jepang yang kecelakaan itu. Dengan sebuah organ milik anak itu di dalam tubuhnya…

Kushina merinding. Benarkah begitu kenyataannya? Naruto lebih ingin pergi bersama Sasuke untuk menghadap Tuhan? Wanita itu menerawang ke langit biru di luar jendela. Setetes air mengalir keluar dari matanya.

Walaupun kedua makhluk Tuhan yang masih suci itu memang tak pernah bertemu, Kushina merasa mereka berdua begitu dekat. Menyayangi, mengasihi, dan memerlukan. Jika sudah begitu, patutkah ia tetap menyesalkan kepergian anaknya?

Kushina merasa itu tidak pantas. Ia tidak patut bersedih hati, tidak boleh. Entah kenapa ia merasa, bahwa ia harus bahagia. Untuk anak Jepang yang belum dikenalnya itu, dan untuk malaikat mungilnya yang telah tiada. Wanita itu menarik nafas panjang.

Kushina merasa, harus bahagia untuk mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Naruto.

**The End**

#

Ngga gaje kan? Aduh. DX

Sebenarnya inti cerita ini, hampir berkaitan dengan hati dan perasaan semua. Tentang firasat dan hal-hal semacam itu. Tentang hubungan sepasang kekasih, yang tidak pernah bertemu sekali pun. Yeah, mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan. T-T

Give me some review, 'kay? I need it. TT-TT


End file.
